Jon Jafari
'''Jon Jafari '''is an internet celebrity who is colloquialy known for reviewing bad to terrible videogames and movies (sometimes good) on his channel, JonTronShow. He started a secondary channel with animator and voice-actor, Egoraptor, which he used to play multiplayer games on Game Grumps with. He has a talking pet robotic green-cheeked conure, called Jacques, that shoots laser beams out of it's eyes when enraged or annoyed, but can also do it by command. It is also known that Jacques is omnipresent and can teleport Jon to wherever Jacques pleases. Jon also has a pet rock, called Rockington, which appears to be lost during Banjo Kazooie: Nuts And Bolts. He has faced many vilainous games, including The Possessed Mighty Max Cartridge and many other cartridges and disks. He has appeared in every episode...because...well...it's his show...I mean...I mean, you can leave a complaint in the complaint box, but he doesn't check that s- Role Jon is the host of the JonTronShow, reviewing games in a comedic style. He comments about the gameplay and controls and commonly points out something broken or interesting. In some episodes, he destroys the game he played in an angry manner. He is also sometimes portrayed as a hero in some episodes by having the game he played be evil and try to kill him. In some reviews, he destroys the cartridge of a game not because its evil, but because he hates playing it. Jon has also done movie reviews. The movies that he has reviewed are: *Jurassic Park: The Lost World *Birdemic: Shock and Terror *Goosebumps (TV show) Game Grumps Jon later started a online let's play show called Game Grumps with Egoraptor, Arin Hanson, playing games together. The series is a success with Jon and Arin playing many more games, some of which are sent in by fans. Throughout the show, Jon sometimes tells stories of his past and anything else that happened during the show's run. Jon later left the show due to him wanting to return to JonTronShow and start what he calls "Season 2" of JonTron. He was replaced with Danny after he left. Pets *Jacques (Pet bird) *Rockington (Pet rock) *An un-named pink bird Trivia *In the picture of Jon and Jacques on the title cards, he is dressed as Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie, carrying Jacques in his backpack as Kazooie. **The title card was recently updated with Hercules Games, featuring a new title card with Jon wearing new clothing, but still references Banjo-Kazooie with Jacques behind him. *Jon originally had a older channel before he began doing reviews. The channel is still on Youtube, but is no longer updated. **Along with this, he has a new channel that features sneak peaks and outtakes, however he hasn't advertised the channel in his recent videos. He does show sneak peeks that advertise the channel on his Facebook page though. *Jon created Normal Boots along with the assistance of his friend PBG, which was the original website that Jon uploaded videos to. It was later shut down with the home page replaced with the Last Supper with Jon replacing Jesus with Jacques as a disciple standing next to him. *Jon also has a Blip.TV account that he uses, but it has not been updated. He has only advertised it once for his Jurassic Park review which he took off of his Youtube channel. *Jon has a talent in singing, which is shown in a few episodes, like The League and I and Dinocity BRO!!! This talent is also commonly used in Game Grumps. Appearances *Daikatana (First appearance) *Nimbus Review? *Donkey Kong Country Returns Review? *Mighty Maxed Out *Dinocity BRO!!! *Malkovich's Gaming Game Show (As Malkovich) *JonTron Loves Continue?!? *Bubsy Collection *Aquaman: Battle For Atlantis *Home Improvement *Monster Party *Star Wars Kinect *Banjo Kazooie: Nuts And Bolts *Charlies Angels for Gamecube *Birdemic: The Best Worst Movie Ever *Kings Quest V + Mailmen *Nightshade: The Claws of HEUGH *Space Ace *JonTron States of Affairs *Hercules Games *Goosebumps Category:Characters Category:Game Grumps